Holding Out For The Dragon Warrior
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: Things started going strange when one of Shifu's friends, and her student came to the Palace. Some of the five are disappearing, Shifu acts strangely, and the relationship between a certain panda and tiger gets stronger. Please R&R! No flames plz!


**Chapter 1**

It was like any other normal day. Po, Tigress, and the rest of the 5 were training as usual.

Po was training with Tigress.

Viper was training with Crane.

And Monkey was training with Mantis.

It all seemed fine, when Shifu suddenly came in with unexpected news.

They gathered around the master as he explained the news.

"Students, we have some guests on their way to the Jade Palace," said Shifu.

"Are they friends of yours Master?" Asked Viper.

Shifu nodded.

"They will be staying for a few day, one will be learning more kung fu here during their stay."

"What are their names Masters?" Asked Po curiously.

"You'll find out when they come, so get ready to meet them." He replied.

"Yes master." Said the 6 warriors.

And they left.

As they made their way to their rooms, they began to whisper one another.

"Is there another Ex that we have no clue about?" Sniggered Mantis.

Viper gave him a slap.

"Shut up Mantis!" She hissed.

Tigress wasn't talking to anyone, she was looking straight ahead, blocking out her comrade's voices.

Po wasn't talking either.

He looked over at Tigress. The sun was shining down on her, making her Amber eyes shine brighter.

And more beautiful...

_Focus Po! _The panda cursed himself.

"You OK Ti?" He asked.

Tigress replied with a smile, a nod, and a "Yeah, I'm fine."

Po smiled back.

They all went to their rooms, and returned looking clean and feeling fresh.

Zeng called them to come to the courtyard, and they all went single file to the courtyard, awaiting for the mystery guests.

* * *

**In The Courtyard.**

All the students stood side by side arms/wings/pincers behind their backs.

Shifu stood in front of them, staring hard at the gate, his breathing going slow and short.

As if he was nervous about something...

Po and the others began to notice this and was about to question their master's actions.

The gates suddenly open and everyone was staring at two figures, eyes wide and (some) mouths agape.

There was an elegant fox with big deep blue eyes and white fur. She was wearing a robe similar to Shifu's but it was pink and had blossoms on it. Beside her was a black and white tiger with a six pack (Like Tai-lung), and big green eyes. He was wearing black pants and tanned sandals. He had a black clock on.

Po's eye shifted over to Tigress.

Her eyes were big for a start, but then they went to normal again.

"Students, this is one of my oldest friends Mei-Xing," he gestured at the fox as she bowed.

"And her student Sheng-Li," he gestured at the tiger as he bowed.

"Why master Shifu, I haven't seen you in years!" Said Mei-Xing brightly.

Shifu bowed back to his old friend.

"Nice to see you too Mei-Xing."

The fox's midnight blue eyes shifted to where Tigress was standing.

"Is that Tigress? Upon my word! I haven't seen you since you were a young cub!"

Tigress smiled slightly as she bowed back.

"Lovely to see you again Mistress Mei-Xing."

Everyone's eyes went big.

"Sheng-Li, these are all of Shifu's students."

"Please to meet you all." Said Sheng-Li, looking at each of the six warriors.

He stared at Tigress the longest with a strange look.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Po, speaking for all the masters.

"And your must be the Dragon Warrior," said Sheng-Li, acting like it was one of the most simplest thing in the world.

"Wha?" Said Po.

"Sheng-Li will be training with you during their stay." Said Shifu.

"Yes Master," replied the students.

"Now, go on and do what you want. Show Sheng-Li to his room Zeng," said Shifu.

As Zeng and Sheng-Li walked by, the tiger looked at all the masters with a smile.

When he got to Tigress, he gave her a wink as he walked on.

Tigress raised on eyebrow as she watched him walk on.

Everyone did the same.

Po frowned slightly.

_I do not like this guy, _he thought.

* * *

**Well that's it guys!**

**Hope you like it!**

**I just got this idea suddenly so don't judge me!**

**Plz R&R and tell me what you think!**


End file.
